Cryptographic controllers are employed in a variety of infrastructures to secure access to certain devices or network resources. Existing systems typically require that a device remain unauthorized (i.e. not sending or receiving secure data) until initialized or powered on. Cryptographic initialization schemes are commonly implemented according to contextual security requirements. For example, several applications require cryptographic ignition keys (CIKs) for device initialization, requiring that a user directly enter a code into a user interface of the device or physically insert a CIK into a receiving port. In some applications, the user may be alternately enabled to bring the CIK within threshold proximity of the device, such as in the case of electromagnetic or optically interfacing CIKs.
Physical presence of the user in proximity of the device is becoming less practical in modern infrastructures where remote applications are increasingly prevalent. Additionally, increased availability and utilization of unsecured networks complicate the task of enabling remote initialization without compromising overall system security. Accordingly, there is a need for remote cryptography schemes to meet emerging security needs.